The invention relates to a circulating pump comprising a housing, in which a pumping space is arranged, a suction connector, which is in fluid connection with the pumping space, and a pressure connector, which is in fluid connection with the pumping space, wherein the suction connector and/or pressure connector are formed on at least one connector element, which is a separate part from the housing and wherein the connector element is fixed to the housing.
The invention also relates to a method for producing a circulating pump, in which there is produced at least one connector element with a suction connector and/or pressure connector, a housing of the circulating pump is produced and the at least one connector element is fixed to the housing.
A circulating pump is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,976 A, in which a distributor is coupled to a pump housing by means of coupling means and a motor is placed on the pump housing. The pump housing is held clamped between the motor and the distributor, the coupling means penetrating the pump housing in order to be able to act on the motor, in order to in turn be able to press the latter against the pump housing.